


Bättre Med Dig

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Efter att ha väntat ett tag på att Tawna skulle komma fram bestämde Coco sig själv.
Relationships: Coco Bandicoot/Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time)
Kudos: 1





	Bättre Med Dig

Coco tog en slurk av sin heta choklad när ögonen drog runt i rummet.  
  
Alla var där, alla utom en person. Just den personen var någon som Coco väntade på, men inom några timmar som hon väntade hade hon inte kommit ännu. Hennes ögon darrade mot dörren och väntade på att hon skulle komma in när som helst nu. Coco undrade om hon alls skulle komma.   
  
Hon hoppade något vid beröringen av Crashs arm som gick runt hennes axlar och hans hand klappade den längst bort från honom. Hon tittade på sin bror, som försökte lugna henne bara genom hans ansiktsuttryck. Hans fria hand förvandlades till tummen när han försökte le lugnande, även om Coco kunde se att det fanns lite osäkerhet och tvivel i hans ögon. Ögon var trots allt själens fönster, och hon kunde se hur han verkligen kände sig djupt ner. Men hon visste inte exakt vad han tänkte, hon var inte en läsare, men hon kunde gissa på vad hans tankar var.   
  
Coco skrattade lite och log tyvärr tillbaka.   
  
"Tack", säger hon tyst, "jag uppskattar det."   
  
Crashs leende blev uppriktigt och glad. Han räckte efter sin kopp, men när han inte kände något som kändes som en kopp tittade han på bordet. Det var ingenstans att se på bordet utan en ring där koppen ljög. Crash lyfte upp huvudet och flyttade huvudet överallt och försökte se vart det gick. När han väl hittade det gick hans hand upp mot väggen och knackade på den med pekfingret mitt och knackade på den tillräckligt högt för att fånga den som höll sin kopp uppmärksam.   
  
“Oi! Det är _min_ varma choklad! ” Crash undertecknade innan han stod upp och gick efter dem.   
  
Coco knäckte ett leende och försökte hålla tillbaka hennes skratt. Helt plötsligt surrade hennes telefon när ringsignalen gick. När hon visste vem det var tog hon genast sin telefon ur fickan och slog på den. Hon läste allt som skickades till henne.   
  
_Hej, Co! Tyvärr är jag inte där. Hoppas du har kul! God helg! -Tawna._   
  
Coco log och tänkte på hur hon inte behövde lägga sitt namn i slutet av varje meddelande. Strax nedanför meddelandet fanns det en bild som hon tog och visade den blonda och blåhåriga bandikoten sitta vid den alltför bekanta stranden de kände och älskade. Hon såg molnet av kall andetag komma från Tawnas mun på bilden hon skickade Coco. Inte bara var Tawna ensam, men hon kan ha varit kall också. Tack vare bilden visste hon var hon var och kunde nå henne till fots.   
  
I det ögonblicket steg Coco upp från där hon satt, tog en ryggsäck, avslutade sin varma choklad och gick ut.   
  
Hon sprang så fort hon kunde när den kalla vinden slog hennes ansikte. Medan fötterna gled över marken, rann frossor över hennes kropp trots de klädlager hon hade på sig. Coco undvek sig och gick över alla hinder som var i hennes väg. På nästan ingen tid alls kom hon till stranden och tog andan innan hon sa något till Tawna. När hon väl var bra gick hon fram till henne medan hon tog av sig ryggsäcken.   
  
"Du trodde inte riktigt att jag skulle låta dig tillbringa julen ensam, eller hur?"   
  
Det fick Tawnas öron att sätta sig upp och hon vände sig om och tittade på Coco direkt i ögonen, så att Coco kunde se Tawnas turkosa ögon. Att bara stirra på dem kan suga någon in i hennes värld och gå vilse i dem där personen skulle behöva en karta för att navigera inom dem. Man kunde veta att det fanns saker hon hade sett, bara förstått enbart en uppfattning om vad det var, utan att kunna gissa exakt vad hon upplevde utan att fråga henne direkt.   
  
"Trodde inte att du skulle komma." Svarade Tawna och knäppte tillbaka Coco till verkligheten.   
  
Coco flinade när hon gick till hennes sida och satte sig bredvid Tawna. Hon packade upp ryggsäcken innan hon kom in där. Efter ett ögonblick av att känna sig omkring tog Coco en tröja som var Tawnas storlek och lämnade den till henne.

"Jag trodde att du skulle behöva det, såvida du inte vill ha en annan eller något i en annan färg. Jag har nog."

Tawna skrattade. "Hur många fula tröjor äger du?"

”Alltför många för att räkna!” Coco drog ut flera tröjor, inte ens i dem alla. ”Låt oss bara säga att vi hade lite _för_ mycket tid att spara.”

Tawna såg ut som om hon var nära att skratta, men allt hon gjorde var ta en rosa och blå tröja från Cocos händer. Hennes leende bleknade när tummen smekte tröjan. Hon suckade genom näsborrarna medan hon stirrade på den. Det varade inte länge då hon tittade tillbaka på Coco och log mot henne. Tawna vilade tröjan i knäet innan hon tog av sig jackan och avslöjade hela sin rosa skjorta under. Den hade inga ärmar, nästan som att Tawna slet av dem själv. Därefter tog hon tröjan ur knäet och satte på den.  
  
Tawna gav Coco sin jacka och Coco lade in jackan i ryggsäcken och sedan zippade den delen av ryggsäcken upp igen. Tawna stod upp och hjälpte den yngre bandicoten upp. Även efter att Coco stod upp från sanden, höll Tawna sin hand när hon kysste Cocos Det största leendet kröp upp på Cocos ansikte och visade sig om hon ville att det skulle visa sig eller inte.   
  
"Vill du komma tillbaka och gå med till alla andra?" Frågade Coco.   
  
"Ja visst," ryckte Tawna på axlarna, "varför inte?"   
  
Med det svaret började Coco sedan springa fram och slog praktiskt taget Tawna med sig. Hon lyckades komma ikapp med henne. Om de inte höll hand, skulle de tävla med varandra hemma och se vem som skulle komma dit snabbast. Det kändes bara som en minut när de kom dit, med Coco öppnade dörren strax efter.   
  
Det var hennes misstag på natten.   
  
Musiken växlade hela tiden mellan festmusik för att rocka tillbaka till festlig och det slutade inte, allt var en katastrof som om en orkan gick igenom den, Coco kunde ha svurit att det kanske hade varit något trasigt som låg på golvet, och det var totalt sett totalt kaos som händer inne. Varken Coco eller Tawna visste vad de skulle säga om vad som pågick. Cocos mun var lätt ångad när hennes ögon sprang över rummet och försökte bearbeta allt som hände, och hon var inte säker på om hon faktiskt bearbetade allt korrekt.   
  
Crash såg Coco och Tawna och gav dem två tummar. Coco log nervöst när hon märkte det. Det tog bara några sekunder innan Crash fick bonked på huvudet. Tawna tittade på långbordet som inte påverkades av allt annat, och det hade några desserter och drycker på ytan. Hon lade handen på höften.   
  
"Hej Coco, tänker du ge mig det?" Begärde Tawna. "Jag bryr mig inte om någonting annat, puddingen är allt som betyder något"   
  
Coco grep all pudding hon kunde, tillsammans med några engångsskedar och gav Tawna lite.   
  
"Tack. Vill du gå någonstans som är tystare och _inte_ lika trångt? ”   
  
” _Ja_ , det skulle vara en bra idé. Jag tror inte att vi skulle kunna göra någonting i den här röran, "Coco tittade på Tawna," om du inte vill vara med, _så_ skulle det finnas något vi kunde göra här. "   
  
"Definitivt inte." Tawna log när hon öppnade en av puddingarna.   
  
Coco stängde dörren och de gick iväg. De två tjejerna gick tillbaka till stranden med dem som satt under ett wumpaträd. De började äta puddingen som de tog från det lilla partiet när Coco vilade huvudet på Tawnas axel. Efter några minuter var de två redan flera puddingar där om de höll upp den takt de var i, det inte skulle finnas någon pudding kvar. Hon såg upp på den äldre bandikoten. Coco lade handen på Tawnas ansikte när hon kyssade henne och fick choklad som dröjde kvar på hennes läppar under processen. De skrattade lite, men de fortsatte att äta puddingen under natthimlen. Även om det inte var en traditionell semesternatt, njöt de av sin tid tillsammans.   
  
Det var nästan som att det varade för evigt.


End file.
